Thea gets an unexpected surprise
by Phillipe363
Summary: Life is going well for Thea Queen. Ready to restart her relationship with Roy and happy that Oliver and Malcolm are coexisting Thea goes to Roy's house only to get a surprise with Roy and Sin. In the escalating conversation Thea gets some several truth bombs dropped on her.


**Hey guys**

**Not going to talk too much, I'll just let my story do the talking for me. Thea is going to get called out for some of her actions which did not get called out on.**

**And yeah, I have Roy and Cindy/Sin in a relationship because I think they make sense together for having things in common, and there's a real lack of this pairing.**

**Timeline wise this takes place after Oliver's return to Starling City following stopping Brickwell but before the whole Zytle returns episode.**

**On with the show**

* * *

House in The Glades

Closing the door behind her Thea goes to let Roy know she's here for a surprise visit only to gasp in surprise upon seeing Roy in the living room passionately kissing Sin, who is eagerly returning it and wearing only Roy's hoodie that stops above her knees. Only after a moment, they both stop with turning to notice Thea there.

"What are you to doing?" Thea asks as jealousy rises within.

"You know Queen I figured you would have more common sense to figure that out. Guess all those drugs you took being a pampered princess screwed that up" Sin says.

Glaring at her ex-boyfriend "How come you never told me? How long has this been going on?" Thea asks.

"Because my life does not revolve around you and for the past few months. I started hanging out with Sin more following The Siege which eventually led to this" Roy explains.

"I can't believe you didn't tell me, I guess you have not changed at all for keeping secrets from me" Thea says upset.

Scoffing "Really? You know I figured maybe you would be different from all the rest of you stuck up, rich elitists. Guess I was mistaken, and you have zero room for judging Roy after what you've done there past months" Sin replies angrily curling her hands into fists.

"Easy Cindy" Roy says trying to keep the peace.

"No, I want to know, what do you mean? I have done nothing where you can say that about me. All Roy's done was lie to me along with my brother" Thea replies briskly.

Glaring "Okay now I've had enough of listening to this garbage. You acted like a pampered brat when you ran off with Merlyn all because Ollie and I kept secrets from you, that you had no business knowing. Ran off with Merlyn who you know is an insane mass murder whose body count includes your actual father, your half-brother and sentenced Oliver to five years of hell" Roy says angrily.

Thea goes to speak only to remain quiet upon seeing a fierce look in Roy's eyes which makes Thea think it's probably a look The Arrow would use.

"I am not done talking! Only upon returning to Starling City you have kept lying to Ollie and me regarding how close you are with Merlyn for receiving training from him during those six months. And the fact your still in contact with him. Do not even begin pretending to have any ground for acting all morally superior when you have zero" Roy growls with beginning to doing a technique Oliver taught him to steady his heart rate and remain calm.

"I would ask how you even know that but then you work with The Arrow so never mind" Thea replies then angrily and painfilled, "I thought you would wait for me. I thought I could just walk back into your life and pick up where we left off when I was ready. That's why I came here."

"Sorry Queen but you've been watching a lot of stupid romance films with opposites attract or taking the bad boy home, that leads to happily ever after. Something that rarely happens in real life" Sin replies.

"Thea listen I will always care for you, but I am no longer in love with you. I was never going to put my life on hold until you came around, especially when I didn't know if you ever would return. Sorry, Thea but we all have to consequences to live with" Roy says, "And you don't get some universal creation keeping you from facing them this time either."

"Well I'll be going then," Thea says before glancing at Sin "Do you hate me now because of what I did to Roy or something else?"

"It's none of your concern regardless, you lost that right after running away with a monster" Sin replies briskly.

Thea nods with exiting the house and as the door closes Sin turns to look at Roy curiously.

"How come you didn't tell her about Malcolm Merlyn drugging her to kill Sara?" Sin asks.

"The same reason you didn't. Because it would not have made any difference. Maybe Thea would be mad at her father for a time but would eventually go back to choosing Merlyn over her own brother. She already has when choosing to go with him after the Siege" Roy says grimly.

"Yeah chose to go with the untrustworthy monster and Sara, one of the few people who ever gave a damn about me, got killed because of it. Pampered Queen wants to know why I hate her well that's one reason and the other is hurting you" Sin says.

"Thea got brainwashed, it's not her fault" Roy says.

"While Thea did get brainwashed, she still chose to go with a monster and I'll never forgive her for it" Sin replies firmly and angrily.

"I know Cindy, I know" Roy says comfortingly.

"I'm glad Oliver gave you the day off after that whole thing with Brickwell. So anyway, where were we?" Sin asks teasingly while running her hands up Roy's T-shirt.

Roy merely grins in response with returning to kissing Sin who moves her arms around his neck.

* * *

**Hope you all enjoyed this and leave a review to let me know what you think if you want.**


End file.
